


A Pretty White Ribbon

by Mattricole



Series: Kris is Thirsty [2]
Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Ambiguous-Gender Kris, Fluff, Humor, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 15:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16518710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mattricole/pseuds/Mattricole
Summary: After a day at school Kris decides to turn in a job application for Ice-E's P"e"zza. Their new classmate Ralsei decides to tag along, much to Kris's joy.





	A Pretty White Ribbon

Every day used to be the same for you. Ignore the alarm clock, wake up late thanks to Mom, go to school and ignore your teachers. You would do this day in and day out. Your weekends used to be just you half-assing your assignments before sitting down and playing video games for the rest of your weekend. It was dull and boring. 

But now? Your life was still dull and boring. 

“Wow, Kris, look! They have a claw machine here!” But now you got to spend your dull, boring life with Ralsei, who made everything taste like sunshine and marshmallows. Sure, you hated both of those things before Ralsei came along, but not anymore.

Okay, that’s a lie. You still hate those things, but you couldn’t think of any other kind of metaphor for how Ralsei made you feel, so you settled for sunshine and marshmallows.

You couldn’t stop your lips from ever so slightly tipping upwards as you watched Ralsei run around Ice-E’s P”e”zza, their eyes sparkling as they took in the only two games they had in this run down place, the claw machine (which had a broken claw but still accepted money) and a vending machine (filled with cheap knick-knacks). Honestly, the only reason the two of you came here was to drop off your resume. 

You didn’t want to work here on the weekends, but the thought of free pizza filled you with DETERMINATION.

After you dropped off your resume you called for Ralsei.

“Oh, s-sorry, Kris, I guess I got too excited…” they blushed as if they were trying to tempt you into kissing them on the nose. You wouldn’t, of course, but you so dearly wanted to.

You chose not to say anything, instead taking their hand in yours and giving them the last of your change.

“K-Kris?! I can’t!” they tried to give you your change back, but not even their puppy dog-er, goaty eyes(?) could sway you from your decision. And so you gently grabbed them by the shoulders and twirled them around, urging them towards the so-called-games they wanted to try out.

They gave you one last nervous look, urging you to take back your coins before flashing you a grateful smile. They ran off towards the claw machine that was broken.

You thought it was a waste of cash, there was no way a broken claw could grab anything out of there, but alas, if it made Ralsei happy to play that cheap game then you would happily stay silent.

You waited by the door silently, watching curiously as Ralsei, instead of quickly pouring the change into the slot, chose instead to study the case, their hands running across the plastic glass of the claw machine (you had never felt so jealous in your life). Maybe they realized how fruitless their endeavor was?

You found yourself to be wrong as you see Ralsei beginning to pour your change in before taking the joystick in hand and slowly, carefully maneuvering the broken claw only a few inches to the right before letting go. He nodded to himself, fully confident in his win against the machine.

It was at that moment you were fully prepared to hold his body against your own, patting his back as he cried over failing to acquire whatever mark he had chosen for his-

“I did it, Kris!” your eyes widen, as did the employee’s of this fine (yeah right) establishment, as bells and whistles resounded from the machine, indicating Ralsei had indeed won.

After grabbing their prize Ralsei happily skipped on over to you, an adorable white ribbon flowing in their hand.

“I-I thought it would look great on you…” They mumbled, offering the ribbon to you. You gently take the ribbon from their hand, quietly thanking them as you examined it with a discerning eye. It really did look nice, you thought, and you certainly wouldn’t mind wearing it….

You looked up, gazing gently into Ralsei’s eyes, whose gaze was intently on the ribbon. You had a hunch, but if you were wrong then would Ralsei feel offended?

You had to risk it, you thought as you reached up and gently tied the ribbon to Ralsei’s floppy ear.

“K-Kris? You’re giving it to....me?” Ralsei quickly averted their eyes to their feet, their cheeks flushed a bright crimson. “Well? Does it look pretty?”

It took all of your might not to pass out then and there. Pretty was far too much of an understatement.

**Author's Note:**

> I want Kris's gender to be ambiguous, so that anyone who reads this can see them as the gender they headcanon Kris as. That being said I see Kris as male, so if you ever see any of my bias accidentally creep in please let me know so I can fix it immediately.
> 
> I would also appreciate if you did so kindly. No mean words.
> 
> Also let me know if you see spots that can be improved! I'm a big boy, I can take criticism.


End file.
